


Falling for a Toon

by BrokenGlowsticks



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Animaniacs - Freeform, Breaking canon, During Canon, Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Slight OOC, i might drop this sorry, sorry if anybody is too ooc i haven't written in forever, this is during the reboot, toons don't have age, wakko is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenGlowsticks/pseuds/BrokenGlowsticks
Summary: It's been over 20 years since the Warners show completed it's original run, but now they're back and ready for more! But what about what goes on behind the scenes, when the cameras aren't rolling? Did the Warners age? Do they have love lives? And if so can they date normal humans or do they have to stick to other toons? Well a young (Y/N) gets a chance to learn all this and more when she decides to work as an intern with Dr. Scratchandsniff and Hello Nurse. But between Yakkos constant flirting and just trying to survive her new life in Burbank, what's a girl to do?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Yakko Warner/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. The Start of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! It's been a while since i've done any kind of writing but i'll try my best! I'll be applying some "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" logic to this as well as some of my own. I hope y'all enjoy my take! This is all happening during the Animaniacs 2020 reboot.

Never did you ever think you'd end up here, all of your classes certainly didn't prepare you for this kind of job. Yet here you were, sitting nervously in the waiting room of a psychiatric office owned by Warner Brothers studios. Smoothing out the wrinkles from your skirt you silently wondered why the practicing psychiatrist asked your ex-teacher for you specifically. You were the worst student in the whole class and you've never managed to land any kind of internship before, let alone anything that had to deal with mentally vulnerable WB celebrities. So why now? Would he even want you once he learned you dropped out from your schooling? What made you so appealing to this doctor that he'd want your assistance in caring for the psyches of some of Hollywood's finest? 

With a deep breath you shook the negative thoughts from your head, now wasn't the time for this kind of thinking. You were mere moments from an interview! Who knew when you’d be called in.

"Ms. (F/N) (L/N)? Dr. Scratchandsniff will see you now." 

Guess that time was now.

Hoping your weak knees wouldn't give out you stood and made your way past the voluptuous nurse into the Doctor's office. She gave you a sweet smile and walked you over to a red velvet chaise lounge that was placed directly across from a sofa chair made of the same material. In it was Dr. Scratchandsniff himself, scribbling down notes so frantically he didn't even seem to notice you had walked in. 

"Don’t worry about the Doctor, he’s just preparing for his clients. They have an appointment right after this.” She explained as you sat yourself on the chaise, “would you like something to drink Miss?" The nurse asked in a gentle voice, she seemed really nice and you liked her immediately. If you got this internship you hoped the two of you would get along.

"Oh, some water if you please." You said in an equally soft tone, not wanting to disturb the doctors fevered writing. With a small nod the nurse made her way from the room but made no effort to close the door with the same lightness she used when she spoke to you earlier. In fact she slammed it so hard it brought the distracted doctor back to reality.

"Ooh! You are here already. Apologies Miss, i was, uhm, distracted." Scratchandsniff said in an incredibly thick German accent, shoving his notepad and pencil into the cushion of his chair. "I am Dr. Otto Von Scratchandsniff.” Scratchandsniff? There was no way that name was real, and yet, it sounded so familiar. “Now, you are here for the interview, ja? Vunderbar. Do you like the monkeys?"

"i'm sorry, what?" you blurted, what the hell kind of a question is that? The expression must have been obvious on your face but the Doctor either didn't notice or he did and elected to ignore it because he simply pressed on.

“The monkeys, the monkeys, do you like them?” What was with the urgency?

“What do monkeys have anything to do with this internship?” You asked in as tactful of a tone that you could muster. Scratchandsniff gave you an almost exhausted look but seeing that you weren’t going to answer his question he decided to answer yours instead.

“The children are silly, like the monkeys, we need help in capturing them. We didn’t want to drag anyone else into this. But we were told to hire more help, so i’ve been asking and asking but nobody has been willing to help!” Scratchandsniff’s voice pitched up as he continued to talk, he was obviously under stress but... Children? What children? Didn’t this office specialize in celebrity therapy? And did he say “capture”? You didn’t have time to ponder this though as he continued to vent, almost as if he was holding all of these feelings in for quite some time and your question broke the dam - who was the psychiatrist here again? 

“I am sorry, I do not mean to offend but I am begging. Please take this job. Please! We have nobody else, nobody else can handle them! They are too cuckoo! They scare everyone away and I am so tired. Hello Nurse is tired too! Please! Please help us with the monkey children!” By this point the poor man had sunken to the floor and begun to grovel. He hugged your legs tightly so tightly you couldn’t move and it felt really awkward to have this grown man wail against your shins, did he have no shame? But on the other hand... it seemed he really did seem tired, maybe he did have his hands full with... whoever these “monkey children'' were. And while it stung when he implied you were obviously not the first choice you could tell he wasn’t just in this for himself. He said “Hello Nurse” was tired too, was he talking about the sweet nurse who left to get you some water? Has it been just them two the entire time? Where was she anyway?

It was in that moment that the door slammed open and the woman from earlier, who you assumed was Hello Nurse, stumbled in backwards. The poor things hair was everywhere and her posture suddenly made her look so run down, maybe it was because of what was in her arms? After all she was carrying... You paused and your whole body stiffened as you slowly processed what was in front of you. Was that really...? No... no way... but they were cartoon characters. From an animated tv show. None of that was real, they weren’t real, it was all fake!... Wasn’t it? Realization hit you as you came to grips with your sudden shift in reality and your gaze snapped down to the doctor that was now clinging to you out of cowardice than anything else. Why didn’t you recognize him? Why didn’t “Hello Nurse'' tip you off? You watched them all the time when you were little, every Saturday morning. It was at that moment you decided you’d take this job, why wouldn’t you? You’ve loved these characters ever since you were little, even had the biggest crush on one of them to boot, so even if you’d have to be “the bad guy” you’d definitely do anything to get your chance at a few laughs from the Warner Brothers themselves and their sister Dot.


	2. Meeting the Warners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Y/N to officially meet the Warner Siblings! But her first encounter wasn't entirely what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell this is the start of me playing with the personalities of the Warners, fear not though i do have a modicum of a plan. In the mean time enjoy it all start to unfold.

Well... maybe a few laughs wouldn’t be worth it. Sure you’d decided on working here in the spur of the moment but the more you thought of it, maybe you couldn’t do this? For one thing you never even finished your schooling, even if they were desperate would your little bit of knowledge be enough? Secondly, if years of watching the Animaniacs have taught you anything, these three were zany as hell and quite the handful. 

Memories of anvils falling on people and mallets being slammed down on heads made you shutter. You had almost successfully talked yourself out of accepting this job, but one look at him and you melted. Sure, a few laughs alone wouldn’t be enough to risk bodily harm, but taking into account the nostalgia you’d get on the daily, plus getting to interact with one of your biggest childhood crushes definitely made it worth it to you. And who knows, maybe you’d get lucky and get off with nothing more than a pie to the face. The sudden resurgence of excitement gave you enough motivation to reach down and get Scratchandsniff’s attention. 

“Ja? What is it?” He asked, reluctantly taking his eyes off the Warners who had begun bickering amongst themselves over something.

“I’ll take the job. When do I start?” 

“Really?! Oh this is vundabar!” Scratchandsniff exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged you. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“What’s going on Scratchy?” a lower sounding voice asked innocently, you immediately recognized Wakko’s accent before even having to look at him. Looking over you gave the middle warner a small smile and waved, making Wakko beam. “Who’s the pretty lady?” he sighed out, hopping next to you on the chaise lounge, hearts in his eyes. He was so adorable you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Hi Wakko, i’m (Y/N).” You said with a little boop to his nose making him melt, literally. “He’s still baby.” You giggled quietly to yourself as you noticed the other two Warners make their way over to you. 

“Uhg, are you ever not going to do something dumb?” Dot huffed as she crossed her arms and took Wakko's spot on the chaise that he vacated.

“Awe c’mon Dot, leave Wakko alone. I don’t blame him for swooning, this girl’s a real looker.” Yakko quipped at his sister as he popped up suddenly on the other side of you, leaning across your lap to shoot a wink and a finger gun to his sister sib before hopping onto your lap. Your heart skipped a beat. “Is this seat taken?” He grinned as he wrapped his arms around your neck. You couldn’t help but let out another giggle, this time it was much more bashful. 

“Seems like you’re the one taking it hot shot.” You answered, trying to be as quippy but coming off as lame - at least in your opinion. Yakko didn’t seem to mind, he actually found the attempt kind of endearing.   
“Well, well, well, looks like we’ve got a live one!” He exclaimed with a grin, turning to his sister, “I just can’t wait to play with this one.” And with that he wheeled himself around to plant a big, wet kiss on your cheek that made an impressively loud pop as he pulled away. You stilled, honestly not knowing how to react as Yakko leapt from your lap and gathered up the puddle that was his brother. Dot only sighed and looked at you. 

“Boys. Am i right?” She grieved with a shrug of her shoulders, her statement pulling you from your semi daze. For someone so small Dot truly held a tremendous amount of sass and confidence. This girl really was such a queen.

“Tell me about it.” You said with a small huff of a laugh earning a smile from Dot.

“Nice to meet you, i’m Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca-” She began, but was cut off by you.

“Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third.” You finished with a smile, “I know, you also go by Dot. But never Dottie, if i ever call you Dottie then i’ll die.” 

Dot looked at you, unsure whether to be flattered that you know her or to be upset that you just stole her thunder. She decided on the former, at least in that instance she can just write you off as just an excited fan and honestly Dot hasn’t met any fans recently. Dot wouldn’t ever pass up a chance to be fawned over. 

“Oh, well how ‘bout that? She knows my full name and everything.” Dot cooed nonchalantly to her brothers. Yakko whistled and clapped while Wakko breathed out an enthusiastic “wow”.

“How’d ya know all that?” Wakko asked as he climbed up to sit next to you, apparently it was now his turn to fill the vacant spot next to you. 

It was in this moment, now that you’ve gained the attention of all three Warners, that you realized Dr. Scratchandsniff and Hello Nurse had discreetly slipped out of the room. A brief feeling of aggravation flits through your mind at the fact that you’ve just been subsequently fed to the proverbial wolves, however you didn’t have much time to dwell on that. After all, Wakko just asked you a question and the three Warners were awaiting your answer. So, pushing those icky feelings aside you gave an amused little sigh. This was already feeling oddly embarrassing.

“Well, i grew up watching the original run of your show. I’m a really big fan.”

“No kidding! Well isn’t that just sweet?” Yakko said with a happy little trill of his voice, taking a comfortable spot on the ground in front of you. “We don’t really get to meet any fans of our show.” The confused you, they never met any of their fans? Not even during the hiatus? What were they doing in the last 22 years?

“Well Miss Fan-Lady, what brings you here?” Dot chimed in, breaking you from your thoughts.

“Oh, well starting today i’m interning here at Dr. Scratchandsniff’s office”

“So we really do! Get a new playmate!!” Wakko cried happily, jumping up and down on his spot on the chaise. “Oh i’m sooooo happy! We haven’t gotten anybody new in so long!” 

“But… I thought the reboot was all about new people to bounce off of?” You asked innocently enough, but this simple question somehow managed to bring down everybody’s mood.

“On set, sure.” Yakko began as he pulled Dot from the chaise, taking her seat and placing her in his lap. “We get to see ol’ Scratchy again, but Hello Nurse only just came back - I'm guessing because of you. We’re always meeting new people for our skits but off set…” He trailed off as he hugged Dot tightly, a hug she returned tightly. “We’re basically on our own. We love being with each other but we get lonely.”

This threw you off, you never expected to see Yakko to get so serious - to see any of them get so crestfallen. Exactly how much of what you saw on screen was just an act? 

“Hey…” you began, guiding Yakko’s chin with your finger to make him look at you, smiling when your eyes met. “You’re not alone now. Any of you.” Pulling Wakko into your lap you wrapped your free arm around Yakko so you could draw all three siblings into a hug. “I’ll be here every day, so come play with me whenever you're bored ok?”

“Promise?” Dot asked as sweetly as she could, really working her cuteness on you. She didn’t have to, but the fact that she was doing this at all proved just how important this was to her. 

“I promise.” You said gently, giving her a big smile. A smile that all three of them returned with so much hope.


	3. promises

Due to time, you didn’t get to stick around for much longer after your little moment with the Warners. Although it broke your heart you did have a bus to catch. The siblings didn’t seem to mind though, they had the promise of tomorrow and that was enough for them. 

At least, that's what they told you, but as you stood to leave Wakko refused to let go of you even going so far as to cling to your leg as you made your way out to the lobby (where you noticed Dr. Scratchandsniff and Halloween Nurse were discussing something).

"Wakko, let the poor woman go." Scratchandsniff chided as he attempted to pry Wakko from your leg with little luck.   
"Noooooo, I don't want the pretty lady to goooooo!" He whined, crying over-dramatically while his siblings laughed a small ways away. Meanwhile, you were just trying to keep your skirt from riding up, yikes you had hardly even started this job and you were already regretting your wardrobe choices. You made a solid mental note to only wear sneakers and athletic wear from now on. 

After almost an hour of yanking and sweet-talking, you finally managed to get Wakko to let go. Unfortunately, it made you miss your bus.

"Awe, such a shame." Dot said, obviously not meaning it. "Well, if you can't get home, why not stay in the tower with us? I'd be happy to lend you some pajamas!" She was way too chipper, had this been the plan the whole time? Why, those cheeks little… you were about to resign to your fate when Hello Nurse piped in.

"(Y/N), I'd be happy to give you a ride home. And depending on where you live I can even pick you up in the morning." 

"Would you really?" You ask hopefully. The Warners all however groaned in unison. "Hey," you said turning to them, "I said I'd be here tomorrow and I will. But I need to get home, at the very least to shower and get dressed." You pouted. 

"Oh alright." Dot said, deflated. She was kinda cute when she pouted, so to placate her you lifted her and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll stop by first thing ok Princess?"

"I'll only forgive you if you stay long enough to tuck us in tomorrow!" She immediately countered with. 

"Oi, you drive a hard bargain. Fine, you got a deal." You said as you set her down and made your way to the front door with Hello Nurse.

"Hey! What about our kisses?" Yakko protested as he began to follow you out. Ready to go home, you whirled on your heel and stopped him by gently pressing your finger to his nose. "Tomorrow." You promised tiredly before flicking his nose. 

“Ow...” Yakko said half-heartedly as he rubbed his nose and stared after your retreating figure.

The drive to your apartment was rather short, you didn’t live too far from the lot but you did live far enough that you couldn’t walk. During the drive though, you got to chatting pleasantly with Hello Nurse (whose real name, you learned, was Eloise Nerz). She was friendly and smart and you were glad she returned in time to help walk you through this new job. While Dr. Scratchandsniff may have it hard, Eloise definitely had it harder. The Warner boys were nuts over her! Taking every opportunity to leap into her arms or kiss her, the sheer idea made you feel bad for the poor woman. A part of you hoped the boys wouldn’t act like that towards you however another part of you, a more pessimistic side, couldn’t help but say they wouldn’t.

Your eyes quickly glanced at Eloise’s shapely figure, her neatly kept uniform, the simple yet accenting way she wore her make-up. Everything about her was somewhat intimidating if you were honest with yourself… 

‘No!’ You told yourself, ‘i’m not gonna let myself think that way! No matter how pretty she is! She’s nice and the boys are a handful and that’s all that matters! Better to have it easier than harder.’

Shoving the negativity from your mind you busied yourself with getting to know Eloise as best you could until you made your way home. Giving a pleasant good-bye you rushed your way into your home and immediately began planning your first day with the Warner Siblings. You knew that if you didn’t keep them entertained they’d find some way to entertain themselves - even if that meant putting you into a bind. 

You didn’t get to get very far into your plan when midnight rolled around. Cursing, you got yourself ready for bed, laid out the clothes you’d wear for tomorrow (and hoped the good doctor wouldn’t mind that it’s not proper uniform), and got comfortable. It took you a while to get to sleep though, you were too worried. Half a plan isn’t exactly much but it’s something, you hoped it would be enough. And it was with that hope you eventually dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! Been a while! Sorry all, life. This is just a sort of more filler chapter to move the story along, I'm trying my best to get to all the ideas I have for this fic!


End file.
